


Brotherly support

by Sa1989



Category: Holby City
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 13:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Chloe and dom have a chat





	Brotherly support

Chloe was sitting in the peace garden trying to clear her head when dom saw her.  
Dom "hey"  
Chloe "hey"  
Dom "I didn't think you would be back at work yet"  
Chloe "I couldn't handle the silence in the flat any longer, I just need to keep busy"  
Dom "ok, so how are you?"  
Chloe "dunno, I just keep thinking about Evan, I can't really explain it"  
Dom "you keep replaying it in your mind. People keep saying that you did what you had to but you can't help wonder if there was something else you could have done to change the outcome right?"  
Chloe "how did you know?"  
Dom "I stabbed someone once and after it happened I felt the same way you feel now"  
Chloe "did they die?"  
Dom "no so I can't exactly understand what you feel but I know that when you stabbed evan, you were acting on pure instinct to survive and you can't be blamed for wanting to live"  
Chloe "I just feel like a murderer"  
Dom "you're not, you are a survivor. I know it will take time but you need to forgive yourself and I'm here if you need to talk" chloe smiled at her brother. Just then chloe got a page and went back to work. Dom was left sitting in the peace garden lost in thought of the day he stabbed lee, he could still remember the feel of the knife going in and the look of shock in Lee's eyes. Dom knew that he would always carry that memory with him just like chloe would carry what happened with evan. They both had heavy burdens to bare but they were both strong enough.


End file.
